


When I Look At Them

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: This was home and family and safety and so much more that he couldn’t quite put into words.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	When I Look At Them

There’s nothing in his life more important than Christopher. Anyone who knows him knows that. There is nothing he wouldn’t do for his kid. If Christopher asked him to give him the sun, he would find a way to do that. 

For a long time, he thought he was alone in that devotion to his son. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind his family loved Christopher, wanted what was best for him. But it wasn’t the same. 

Then Buck happened. Buck who was surly and rude when they first met. Buck who he hadn’t been sure would be a friend. 

Buck easily became one of the most important people in Eddie’s life. And just as quickly became one of Christopher’s favorite people, too. 

Leaning against Christopher’s bedroom door watching the two of them...actually Eddie’s not entirely sure what it is they’re doing. They were supposed to be finding a missing library book, but Buck’s on the floor, stretched out on his back with Chris’s head resting on his stomach, both of them staring at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

There was a time when the sight would have sent a shot of jealousy through him. When Buck sharing these moments that used to be just his would have hurt. Because to him, it would have meant _he_ wasn’t good enough even after he’d worked to become the kind of father he felt like his kid deserved. 

It always seemed to come so easily to Buck. 

But now, watching the two of them, Christopher’s smile wide as he giggles at whatever it was Buck said, he feels none of that jealousy he’d once buried deep. He sees his family. The two people most important in his world. 

Pushing off the doorframe, Eddie crosses the room and easily folds himself beside his son, his head coming to rest beside Christopher’s on Buck’s hip. 

“What did I miss?” he asks, turning his head to look at Chris and finding Buck no longer looking up at the ceiling but smiling at him instead.   


“Buck’s teaching me about the stars. He said we could ask if my stars could be constellations instead. That would be so much cooler, Dad!”   


Eddie felt Buck’s eyes on his again, knew he was silently asking if he had overstepped. But when he hadn’t noticed, they’d become almost equal. He trusted Buck with these kinds of things and so much more.

“Sure, bud. But we gotta make sure we find that library book otherwise constellations have to wait awhile,” Eddie reminded him gently.   


“I think it’s at Buck’s,” Chris explained, looking toward Eddie. 

Eddie hummed softly. That would make sense. The books Chris checked out always seemed to flow between Buck’s apartment and their house. “Okay, kid.” 

The room fell silent for a bit before he felt Buck’s deep breath as he launched back into the story he’d been crafting for his son. 

This was home and family and safety and so much more that he couldn’t quite put into words. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted my writing to AO3 before. Be gentle?  
> Find me on Tumblr @ [rydergrace](https://rydergrace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
